Speakers of Hydaelyn Wiki
Welcome to the ! This is a Wiki dedicated to the Speakers of Hydaelyn Podcast. Speakers Network (also known as, and formerly known only as Speakers of Hydaelyn) is an online YouTube and Twitch channel focusing primarily on Final Fantasy XIV community content. It started off as a Twitch channel, producing the Speakers of Hydaelyn podcast back in December of 2014. The show was started by Lukile Bravestone and Vero Sombrero, two friends from Norway a dark day in November 2014 as they fought their way through Syrcus Tower in XIV. Lukile, sad that his favorite XIV podcast was coming to an end, suggests making their own podcast – for their Free Company. The Free Company was called “Seekers of Hydaelyn” and consisted of less than 15 people. The show’s name was based on the FC’s name. The podcast grew to three hosts after 2 episodes, introducing Lonegan Thifer in January 2015. A YouTube account was opened in early 2015 to store podcast episodes, and the Free Company idea was scrapped due to low interest, and limited reach. Vero Sombrero would soon leave the show after roughly 13 episodes. In mid-2015, the channel entered a long hiatus. During this time, the channel quieted down, producing no XIV content. In early 2016, the channel resurfaced with a few non-FFXIV series, featuring Lukile Bravestone and a new face: Orange Caramel. To make it easier to do non-FFXIV content, the name of the channel was changed from Speakers of Hydaelyn to Speakers Network. In mid 2016, the FFXIV Podcast returned with a revamped look and crew. In addition to this, a video series was planned to be released later that year, focusing on the failed launch of Final Fantasy XIV 1.0. In early 2016, the channel resurfaced with a few non-FFXIV series, featuring Lukile Bravestone and a new face: Orange Caramel. To make it easier to do non-FFXIV content, the name of the channel was changed from Speakers of Hydaelyn to Speakers Network. In mid 2016, the podcast returned with a revamped look and crew. In addition to this, a video series was planned to be released later that year, focusing on the failed launch of Final Fantasy XIV 1.0. In December of 2016, this series was released under the name “The Fall and Rise of Final Fantasy XIV”. The series picked up speed fast, making Speakers Network a household name for FFXIV history nerds. In early 2017, a new series surfaced: Remnants of a Realm, focusing on details from 1.0 that was either transferred to 2.0 or died in the Calamity. Today, Speakers Network is a growing channel with a dedicated team of Final Fantasy XIV players. Our goal is to provide quality FFXIV community content that is informative and fun to both watch and listen to. Then you should visit . Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse